


a home in your garden

by howlingstiles



Series: Synopsis [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: He doesn't mean to visit. But it's hard not to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/gifts).



> From an ask prompt. I'll expand on this later.

He doesn't mean to visit. But it's hard not to.

Luna had taken to helping Neville with his growing plant collection by dedicating a section of her new home for their garden.

She never questions Harry's presence; accepting of him like the first time they met. His form bathed in shadows and flinching cold. Just being in a small room with him will leave your breath in a mist. But she welcomes him, always with a gentle, dreamy smile.

Harry often wonders why. All forms of life die when he is near. But it never fails to make him feel alive, which is ironic, Harry hasn't been alive for a long time. Still, it's nice to be acknowledged as a being - breathing or not.

Death finds their Master's antics hilarious.


End file.
